the vampire that changed everything
by eternal-pureblood
Summary: well this is about a girl with a horrible past and deciedes to go to cross acadamey to hide from the past she never planned on meeting someone
1. Chapter 1

Me: this is my first story so bare with me

gabriel: so its going to suck?

kisara: gabriel! thats mean!

me:*glares at gabriel* sigh...please just give the disclaimer

gabriel:*sighs* eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or the characters..just the story line and her characters...tada

kisara: ok so without further delay heres the first chapter...so exciting...oh wait!...please read and review thanks..:3

**CHAPTER 1**

Megan was not human nor was she a vampire and that left you in the middle at rose acadamey. She stood in front of the head master, "you know its going to hard for me to be around the day class sometimes", said megan. Megan had no idea that vampires ruled the night here. "yes..but for now that is where you will be." replied the headmaster. megan sighed and then said, "headmaster no one knows right?." "no of course not..but you will be put on the disipline commitee with yuki and zero", said the headmaster. "but why?", asked megan. "because you will able to be out at night", replied the head master. she thought about it for a minute and then said " ok thats fine". Megan was turning to grab her bag when the headmaster said, " here take these". She studied the small black box in her hand then asked, "what are these?". "Blood pills...you not allowed to feed on campus." Megan sighed and thought of course. The headmaster handed megan the key to her room, she gathered her bag and went to her room. When she got to her room she noticed that the bed was up agianst the wall, the room also had two windows into both which the curtains was closed. There was also a dresser and shelf on which books on different subjects had been placed. A small night stand was beside the bed. Also there was a desk with a work lamp on it. She had a small closet and a bathroom. Megan seen that her uniform was laying on her bed and the shoes were sitting on the floor beside the bed. She seen that more uniforms were hanging in the closet, she assumed that the skirts had been placed in the dresser. Megan changed into the uniform and adjusted it so that her black hair layed on her sholders. She was putting on her shoes when she heard a lot of noise in the halls. She went to see what all the fuss was about. "hurry or we will miss them" a girl said while dragging a frantic friend along. megan laughed to herself and them thought ill think ill go see the garden that the headmaster was telling me about.

Megan was about to cross infront of the moon dorms when the gates opened and the night classes students came out. she stoped to see what the fuss was about. A blonde came out in front he had blue eyes, "Good evening ladies!...how are you all this evening?" he asked with a smile on his face. The frantic girls starting screaming and ended up knocking megan over trying to get closer. Megan's arm hit the pavement really hard, she sat there for a minute rubbing her arm. A guy kneeled down infront her and said "are you ok?". Megan looked up at the guy who had a gentle smile on his face, she then replied "yes i think so". The guy held out his hand and she took it, he helped her to her feet. His hand lingered in hers. Then he said " Im kaname kuran", she smiled and said "im megan sterling". Kaname said "its a pleasure but i must go to class...i hope we talk later...". Megan nodded unable to find her voice, Then kaname went and joined the rest of the night class. Megan stood there in confusion. "I cant believe that kaname took interest in her!" one girl said. "I know she such a freak...i mean shes not like the rest of us" replied her friend. Megan laughed to herself and then continued onto the garden. After her walk to the garden she went back to her room. A pain suddenly ripped into megans throat. she made her way to the sink and took some blood pills. it dulled the pain but she knew it wouldnt be gone for long.

Then after that she went to do her patrols as part of the disipline committe. She was watching out for day class students, she was annoyed the about the fact that she had to watch out for "fan girls", but she happy to be out in the night. she sighed and looked up, then she saw kaname, who was reading a book. she took the time to study his features, she looked at his jaw line then his brown hair which was just long enough to lay over his shoulders, she then looked at his eyes that looked so gentle. Megan imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair or to be in his arms. *ugh stop it...hes way out of your league* she thought. she sighed the looked up to take one final glance before moving to a new spot, she noticed that he was looking striaght at her. she gasped. Kaname held up his hand to tell her to hold on a minute. Megan moved to walk along a path. she stopped and gazed up at the moon , it was a cresent moon tonight. she couldnt help but to get lost as she watched the stars aorund the moon. "Good evening megan" said kaname as he walked up. Megan turned and faced him then she said "good evening kaname". They were only a couple feet apart. He smiled at her and she smiled back then she said "Im not sure you should be talking to me ". Kaname tilted his head and said "and why is that?". Megan looked and the ground and said " because you dont want the others to get the bad idea". " maybe i dont care what my classmates think" said kaname. Megan gave a short laugh then said " i was talking about the day class...you have quite a fan club and...and Im not like those other girls". Kaname put his hand under her chin and lifted her face, he then said " i know.. and i would love to know more about you" Megan smiled and said "I would like that but..." she trailed off as memories of the past flashed in her head. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes. she then remembered she wasnt alone. he saw as she hid all her emotions agian. Megan said " Im sorry..I..". He put his finger over her mouth and said "its ok". She smiled at him. They walked along the path and talked for hours. Megan was comfortable around kaname. As the sun began to light the sky megan said " Well this is the time i go to sleep". Kaname looked at her and said "i thought you were in the day class." Megan nodded and said " i am but i need to go get a fresh uniform." Kaname nodded and said " yes thats true would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?" Megan shook her head and replied " no...you will get tackled by your fans..but i will walk you to your dorms." kaname smiled and said "i would like that" On their walk to moon dorms they continued their talks on their likes and dislikes when they arrived at the moon dorm without warning kaname pulled megan into his arms. One hand around her shoulders and the other on the small of her back. At first megan just stood there, then she wrapped her arms around him. For once in long time megan felt safe, when the hug ended her hands lingered in his. Then he raised them and kissed each of them. Immedialty a huge thrist ripped its way through her throat, it took everything she had not to lean in and bite him. She could smell that he was not human. Kaname noticed her sudden change and asked " is everything ok?" Megan nodded and said "yes ill be fine". "When may we meet agian?" asked kaname. " soon i hope... ill write you" replied megan. Then kaname turned and went into the moon dorms. megan turned and went and gave the headmster her report then she went to her room.

When she got there she took blood pills and got a shower. She stood there and let the water run over her, when she got out she pulled on her night cloths. Megan didnt go to class the next day, so she spent her day reading and writing a letter to kaname. she also skipped patrols that night she stayed in her room. she was grateful she had a room to herself. She laying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door, she sighed and went to the door. When she opened she was greeted by a girl in pjs, "yuki said the headmaster wants to see you in his office" said the girl. The girl yawned. Megan nodded and said " thank you...ill go now". The sleepy girl nodded and left. Megan thought she pulled her door shut when she left. Megan then went to the headmasters office. "you wanted to see me headmaster" said megan as she entered the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked up and said "yes...how have you been?". "Im good..how about you?" asked megan. The headmaster nodded and said "Im fine...I was asked to give you this letter..its from kaname". Megan smiled and took the letter, she said " thank you headmaster". " is there something i should be aware of?" asked the headmaster. Megan simply shook her head, she then turned and went back to her room. When she arrived she noticed that someone had been in her room. She walked around and seen that her whole room had been completly trashed. She noticed that whoever cam in her room had taken all her blood pills. She cursed to herself. She tried to be strong and ignore her thrist but it didnt take long for it to become unbearable. She hadnt spoken to kaname, she wondered if he would think different of her if her knew.

kisara: hey! why did you stop here? *sad face*

Gabriel: yea..this is a cliff hanger!...does she die? O.o

Me:guys calm down! there is more thats just the first chapter...and for your question gabriel you will just have to read and find out...so please review! see you guys in the next chapter!

Gabriel: wait! do i have part in the story?

Me: *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

Kisara: yay chapter two! *does a happy dance*

gabriel: kisara why are you dancing?

Kisara: because i can! *keeps dancing*

Me:*walks up* Im not even going to ask...kisara stop dancing give the disclaimer..

Kisara: *sigh* eternalpureblood doesnt not own vampire knight or the characters...just the story line and her character...*starts singing*

gabriel: ok kisara...shhhh! so i can read...*grabs his laptop and starts to read*

Me: enjoy! :) oh please review!

**Chapter 2 **

*Days later*

Kaname hadnt recieved a letter from megan in days nor had he seen her on patrols at night. He was starting to get curious so he went to the headmaster. "Good evening headmaster" greeted kaname as he entered the headmaster's office. The headmaster looked up from his work, "good evening kaname...how may i help you this evening?". " I havent heard from megan or seen her the past few nights...I was just making sure that she was alright...have you seen her?" asked kaname. The headmaster was silent for a minute and then he said " now that you bring it to my attention i havent...and thats odd usually she brings me her report at dawn...then a letter for you at sunset...kaname would you mind waiting her for a minute?". "where are you going?" asked headmaster stood from his desk and said "I think we need to get to the bottom of this..so im going to get yuki, zero and the two girls that stay in the rooms on each side of megan". Kaname nodded and said " I would like to get someonefrom the night class in her as well." the headmaster nodded and then left the room. Soon kaname and hanabusa returned to the headmaster's office. Hanabusa sat in the chair while kaname went and staired out the window in to the night sky. Shortly after the headmaster returned with yuki, zero and the two girl. Then kaname turned to face everyone and hanabusa moved to the chair that was right beside kaname. The headmaster went and sat at his desk while the members of the day class stood before him. "Now what are you two names?" asked the headmaster addressing the two girls. One girl yawned and said " im Zoe." The other girl sighed and crossed her arms across chest and said " im molly..now can you tell us why you dragged us out in the middle of the night?". Zoe pushed her friend and said " dont be so rude molly!". Molly sighed and said "whatever". " do you girls know megan?" asked the headmaster. Zoe nodded and said "yes...she seems nice but not very social". "yea what about it?" said molly. the headmaster looked at zero and yuki who both nodded. He then looked at back at the two girls. "Have ether of you seen her the past few days?" asked the headmaster. " a few days ago she said she wasnt feeling well...so she didnt go on patrols..she wasnt in class the next day...i havent seen her since" said yuki. zero nodded to agree with yuki. " i seen that her door was open and it looked like someone had tore the room apart..i ttought maybe she got mad or something..so i pulled it shut." said zoe. "so the freak is missing so what?" said zoe.

The headmaster loooked at molly and asked " did you go into megans room?". Zoe looked at her friend curiously. " she left it cracked and i wanted to know what she is hiding and expose her!" said molly. Zoe gasped and staired at her friend. hanabusa simply shook his head and kaname glared at the girl. "yuki...you and zero take zoe back to her room..and zoe speak of this to no one." said the headmaster. Zoe nodded and then left with yuki and zero. Then as soon as the door was closed agian the headmaster turned his attention back to molly. "did you take anything from megan's room?" asked the headmaster. Molly nodded and said "yes..i want her gone..she is so different from the rest of us." The headmaster sighed and said "what did you take?". Molly reached in her pocket and placed on his desk the small black box. Then she said "is she sick or something?". The headmaster looked at kaname with concerened eyed then back at molly. Just then it thundered and started to rain.

The headmaster stood and slammed his fist onto his desk. "do you realize what you have done?" he yelled. Molly gave a short laugh and said "no and i dont care". "pack your things tonight beacause in the morning you are expelled from rose acadamey." said the headmaster. molly sighed and said "fine". she then left for her room. A moment leter zero came into the room then he said "yuki is with molly now and she is going to stay with her the night and then take her of the grounds in the morning...if its ok i think ill go to bed now.." The headmaster nodded and said yes that is fine thanks you zero.". Then zero left the room and for a few moments no one said anything. The only noise was the rain and the occasional headmaster sighed and said "this is serious...". Kaname nodded and asked "why is she taking blood pills?". Hanabusa looked up curiousally at the headmaster pondered for a minute and then sighed and said "well..um...she's a neko" Kaname looked at the headmaster. "really?...i didnt think nekos still exsisted" said hanabusa. The headmastered nodded and said " their alot like vampires except for the fact that they can have phyisical differences...but they feed on blood as well and there is different classes of nekos as well.." "if she is a neko the how come we cant see her ears and tail?" asked hanabusa. "because they have the ability to retract them they do not have to out so i have come to learn...its just something that sets them apart from vampires.." said the headmaster. kaname was silent during the time just staring out the window. hanabusa went to say something but the headmaster cut him off and said "its not really my secret to tell but if you have any further questions you will have to ask her...i hope she is ok". hanabusa nodded and then kaname said " how often to nekos feed?" "just as often as vampires"said the headmaster. " how long has she been missing?" asked kaname. The headmaster looked down and said "according to the information...four days..." hanabusa sighed and said "she must be thirsty"

For a few minutes it was staired out the window and hanabusa staired at the floor. The headmaster looked down at his desk. Finally Kaname said "hanabusa go tell the night class to get their rain gear and to spread out and look for megan...we must find her before dawn.." Hanabusa stood and nodded then said " yes lord kaname". Then hanabusa left the room. Kaname turned and headed for the door and said "im going to join the search...when we find her ill take her back to the moon dorms with me." The headmaster nodded and said "Im sure that she will be in great care with you...maybe we should transfer her to the night class...what do you think?" Kaname glanced over his shoulder at the headmaster and said "if that is what she wishes..i want her to be happy." The headmaster nodded with a smile. Kaname then walked out the room to join the search. The headmaster stood from his desk and went to the window. He gazed out into the storm. He hoped that megan was still on campus, he began to wonder what molly could have agianst her.

***HOURS LATER***

Senri and rima went to the garden to start their search. The garden was a secluded place. It mainly consisted of statues but there was a small pond with a bridge over it. Rima sighed and said " senri..do you really think she could be here?". Senri looked at her and said "its possible...but we must keep looking for lord kaname" Rima sighed and said " I have nothing agianst megan..i barely know her..but what is she to lord kaname?". Senri shrubbed and said " im not sure but lets keep looking". Rima nodded and they kept looking searching the the trees and the gazebo. They finally just started to wonder around the garden. They finally approched the small pond with the bridge. Rima looked around and senri walked over the where the bridge connected to the ground and crouched to look under it. His eyes widened as he seen megan. She was laying on her side and was completly soaked and unconscious. He then stood and turrned to rima and said "call lord kaname...we have found her". she called kaname and then turned to senri and said " hes on his way" Senri nodded The rain had come to just a light drizzle.

Gabriel: wow its not as bad as i thought! except for the fact that its another cliff hanger! *glares at eternalpureblood*

kisara: i know! *sad face* but it keeps us guessing! and that molly chick is kinda evil!

gabriel: yea i know but i wonder why? maybe its because she knows megans secret? O.o

me:well i hoped you enjoyed the second chapter..please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel: well..well..kisara where is my pocky? *glares at kisara*

Kisara:um well...i kinda ate it...*starts to move away*

gabriel: *throws the empty box at kisara*

me: gabriel stop being mean to kisara and give the disclaimer..

gabriel: *sighs* megan does not own vampire knight or the characters..just the story line and her characters...*chases after kisara*

kisara:help! *runs away*

me: *laughs* enjoy...

**CHAPTER 3**

*****Moments later*

Kaname apporached senri and rima."where is she?" asked kaname. Rima pointed to the where the bridge meet the ground. Senri said "but lord kaname she is completly soaked and she doesnt look so well". Kaname looked to where rima had pointed and said "its ok." He then went over to the area. Senri held kaname's umbrella, kaname kneeled and went under the bridge. He went over to megan who layed on her side. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. she gave absolutely no response, she he then placed his hand completly her shoulder. She slightly moved but was took weak to fight back even if kaname was a threat. He gently scooped her into his arms, she whimperd as if she was in pain. He simply pulled her close to him, he then whispered "shhh...everything will be ok.." She opened her eyes slightly and said "kaname?". Her voice was barely in a whisper. He looked down at her and replied " I'm right here". As her eyed closed she whipered "Im sorry". He bent and kissed her forehead and then started for the moon dorm. On the way back megan would shiver in his arms, he kept whispering sweet things to her. Megan was completly soaked causing kaname's uniform to get wet also. He looked down at her in his arms, she looked so weak and vonderable. But he would protect her. She started to stir in his arms, she opened her eyes slightly. Then witha shaking hand she grabbed onto kaname's coat. Then with a sigh she went completly limp in his arms. He quickened his pace back to the moon dorn, on the way he wondered why she had suddenly grabbed his coat it was as if it was to prove to herself that he was really there. When they arrived at the moon dorn he took her to his room. He layed her on the bed then before standing he loosened her grib on his coat. He didnt like the idea of leaving her alone but he need to get her changed out of her wet cloths. Kaname called ruka and rima into his room.

Ruka and rima walked in. "yes lord kaname?" said ruka. kaname turned to face them and said "yes...do either of you have some night cloths that you may give megan?". Rima nodded and said "yes lord kaname i do". "would you two mind changing her into dry night cloths?" asked kaname. They both shook their head and rima said" ill go get the night cloths" "and ill send fro some dry bed sheets and comforter as well" said ruka. kaname then glanced back and megan then said "yes and ill take this time to go put on dry cloths myself." Then he went in to the bathroom. Ruka and rima changed megan into dry cloths and then towel dried her hair, as the house keeper changed the bedding. They then layed her onto the now dry bed and then left. About that time kaname came out of the bathroom in his night cloths which consist of silk pants and a silk botton down shirt. He left the top two bottons open. He went over to the bed and put megan under the covers, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her with concerened eyes. Kaname whipped the damp hair out of her face, then as dawn approached he leaned and kissed her on her head. Kaname went and got a pillow and blanket from the closet and placed them on the couch in his room. He went and closed the curtains, then went back to the couch. He stretch out lazily on his back then fell asleep.

gabriel: well that sure was a short chapter...

Kisara:*walks up with a box of pocky* a peace offering! hey wait what did i miss?

Gabriel: thanks *fake smile* oh and a chapter...to bad for you!

kisara:*grabs her laptop* dont worry ill catch up! *begins to read*

me: see you next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel:*eating his pocky* :)

kisara: ok i just finished chapter three..oh and gabriel i told you that molly chick was trouble! did you see what she caused to happen to megan?

Gabriel: *nods* i read the chapter before you remember! im hoping for a good fight scene!

me: im not telling you what happens you will just have to read and find out...now disclaimer anyobdy? and holy snickers i just bought me a offical vampire knight fanbook! its great it took me forever to find one! but anyway continue..

Gabriel: eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or the characters...just the story line and her characters..

Kisara: can i look at the fanbook?

**Chapter 4 **

***THE NEXT NIGHT***

kaname woke up just after sunset, he told the others that he wasnt going to class. He then returned to his room with blood pills and a glass. He sat them on the coffee table. A few minutes later megan began to stir, kaname started to walk over to the bed. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, she then gasped and started to panick because she didnt know where she was. Kaname held up his hand step cautionlly stepped toward the bed, he said "its ok..megan..your ok.." She immediatly locked her eyes on him, once she realized who it was she calmed down and layed back on the bed. Megan looked at kaname and asked, "where am I?". Kaname sat on the edge of the bed and said " your in my room at the room dorm". She sighed and took a deep breath as soon as she did that the scent of kaname set her throat on fire. she looked down to hide her eyes from kanames view, he went and brought back water that already had blood pills disolved in it. Megan drank all the blood water that he could provide her. After that she sat there staring at the bed. Kaname watched her and he seen seen uncerntainy in her eyes. After a few minutes of silence she sighed and said "I'm assuming that you know about me.." she still hadnt looked up at him, she was afriad to meet his gaze. Kaname took her hand in his and spoke, "yes...i asked the headmaster to tell me why you were on bloodpills..." He laced her fingers with his. she only nodded but she wasnt sure what to say. but then she decieded to ask "kaname if you know about me then there is something that i want to know...please." "What is that?" he asked. "I can tell your not human...i can smell that." she said..He simply replied "I am pure blood vampire". She understood now why he smelled so different than everyone in the day class. Megan staired at their hands laced together on the bed, she could believe that she slowly falling a vampire a pure blood vampire. She wanted to tell him that she was falling love with him, that she was sorry for not telling him about her and running. But then fear came rushing into her like wave crashing agianst the shore. For minute Kaname watched her with caring eyes, but then when he looked at her eyes he seen fear. "what are you afriad of?" asked kaname. She still dared not to meet his gaze even though she felt it on her face. "the past...and it repeating itself..." she simply replied. He was confused so he asked "what do you mean?". "once i was told by a guy that he cared and that he loved me...then he treated me like nothing more than a piece of property...like a trophy...that a quick summary of it because i dont want to cry infront of you" said megan. Kaname didnt understand why she seemed scared of him and now she didnt want to cry infront of him. "why dont you want to cry infront of me?" asked kaname. She sighed and said "because i believe it shows weakness and i dont want to be a burden to you." He looked at her, he couldnt understand why she thought that. who had told his megan that she was a burden. he sighed and said "you are never and will never will be a burden to me..i care for you very much" She looked up slightly but still did not look at him in the eyes. He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her but he didnt want to scare then got up and when her returned he handed her a red rose before taking her hand back in his. She gasped as the peices started to fit together in her head, "i understand now" she whispered. Kaname wasnt sure if she was speaking to him or not so he asked "Understand what?" She smiled and finally looked at kaname in the eyes and said " When i was young my mother always told me that love was like a rose" He looked at the rose in her other hand and then back at her at and said "how?" She smiled and said "She always said that it is sometimes painful and may take sometime to bloom but it represented how strong love can be and that it can survive anything if both halfs ar strong enough..but she said that it truly is the most beautiful thing in the world." He nodded and then said "well i wouldnt use the word beautiful..not with you here in comparison.." She looked back down at the bed she felt safe with kaname. Megan felt all the tears that she had hidden over the years coming to the surface and the thing was she didnt know how to stop them. Kaname leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, then her placed his free hand on her face and tilted it up so that he could look into her eyes. When she meet his gaze he seen tears in her eyes and she let her sheild her down and finally let him in. He watched as a single tear escaped her eyes he whipped it away and then said "its ok to cry...escpecially infront of me..i want you to depend on me for everything.." With those words megan pulled herself into kaname's arms and started to cry. She let go af all the tears that she had hide from the rest of the world. Kaname was the only person that she had ever cried infront of. Kaname pulled her close to him as she cried, megan didnt know if she would ever stop crying. He would whisper sweet things in her ear.

Kaname adjusted so that he was leaing agianst the headboard, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. As he held her he stroked her hair. About thirty minutes later her crying slowed and seem to stop altogether. He shifted so that he could look at her, he seen that she had fallen asleep crying. He shifted and went to lay her on the bed. Megan noticed the shift and fear immediatly swept through her, her eyes oped and she grabbed kaname's shirt. She then said " please...dont leave me..stay with me..i mean only if you want to that is..." She looked down at the bed. He looked at her and said " i just thought that you might want to be alone..but i would never leave you and of course i want to stay." She smiled at him as he held out his arms. She quickly went into them ansd wrapped her arms around him. He layed down and then pulled her on his chest. She squeezed her hand as she held onto his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and said "now lets get some rest, you need it, ill still here when you wake up.." she gave a small laugh and said "im sure you need your rest too and do you mean that?" He kissed her head and said "yes i promise..." Megan smiled and said " im yours as long you want me" She closed her eyes and drifted to closed his eyes also then said right as he feel asleep "Then you will be here forever"

Gabriel: well that was touching...

patch: yes i know it was...

Kisara: *gaps* holy crap! patch where did you come from? how long have you been here?

patch: i just got here but ive already read the story...

Me: oh hey patch...anyway i hope you enjoyed it please read and review...oh im running out of ideas soo if you have any request just tell me..thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

me: well disclaimer anybody?...*silence*...anybody?

Kisara: oh patch and gabriel bailed on us...*sad face*

me:*sigh*

Kisara: have no fear..i got it...eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or the characters(sad face) but she owns her story line and her characters

**Chapter 5 **

***The next night***

Megan yawned and started to stir,she stopped when she realized that she wasnt laying on a pillow. she felt a arm drapped over her back, She was confused for a minute so she slowly started to look up. When she did she saw kaname's sleeping face, she seen how he looked peaceful. Then last night came rushing into her head, she smiled when she realized that he had stayed with her, even though she just about completly fell apart. she looked at the clock and seen it was still three hours before sunset. She sighed and snuggled back to kaname and went back to sleep

***Hours later***

Kaname adjusted and opened his eyes to make sure that what happen yesterday was real. He looked down to see megan still laying on his chest. She had one arm across his chest holding onto his shirt and the other was tucked under her. He smiled but still wanted to know more about what happen in the past. He knew in time she would tell him. Kaname yawned and slowly unhooked megan's fingers from his shirt and slowly got up and then covered her back up. He decieded to go get a shower while megan slept. A few minutes later megan sat straight up gasping for air. She thought *stupid nightmare...why wont you let me go?*. She then realized that the warm body that she had been snuggling to was gone, she sat up and looked around the room and said "kaname?" She sighed and thought maybe he got tired of her already. She looked at the bed but then looked up agian when she realized that she could her the shower running. She shivered and pulled the covers back over her.

A few minutes later kaname cut the shower off and got out. He dried off and put on his cloths for the night, thankfully it was saterday, he dried his hair then went back to his room. Megan hadnt realized that for one she had dozed back off nor did she realize that she was crying. Kaname walked up to the bed and seen her that she was almost completly buried by the big covers on his bed. He went to laugh at the sight but then he seen tears on her cheeks. He eased back the cover to see her whole face. Megan stirred and opened her eyes, She looked at him for a moment. He whipped the tears aways and asked "why are you crying?...did you think i left you?" Megan quickly looked down at the bed and said " i didnt realize i was crying and i guess its just my fear but i heard the shower and i realized that you were there so i guess my fear got the best of me...im sorry" He stood there for a minute and he was then caught off gaurd when she slammed into him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself as close to him as possible. She buried her face in his chest and all her fears melted aways. He smile and wrapped his arms around her. He thezn said " I told you that i wasnt leaving you...and im going to prove that you no matter how long it takes." she smiled and said "you might get tired of me..." Kaname shook his head and said "i doubt that" She then pulled back so that they were standing hand in hand. She looked at her night cloths and then she caught a glance of her reflection. She gasped and then said "i think i need to get a shower...um what happen to my uniform anyway". Kaname looked at her and said "you were soaking wet when we found you...and unconscious..so i had ruka and rima change you into dry night cloths..." Megan nodded and said "well i need to go to the sun dorm so i can get new cloths for the night.." "i will go get youur cloths while you get a shower.." said kaname. "but you might get tackled by your fans..." said megan with a laugh. kaname skook his head and said "the day class is probably asleep by this time...its ten oclock..." Megan nodded and said "Are you sure you dont mind?" He kissed her hand and said "i will do anything for you..." Megan smiled and then said "i assume you got my key out of my wet uniform and my id card before sending them off..." He nodded and walked over to his night stand, he opened the draw and pulled out both her key and her id card. He looked at the id card for a minute and then turn to face her. He looked at the id card agian and then asked "would like to become part of the night class?...you seem to love the night as much as we do and be nocturnal.." Megan was shocked, had he wanted her to join him? she then said "yes i am naturally a nocturnal person...i hate the day time..thats why i joined the disipline commitee so i could be out at night..even though at first i hated it im glad i did now...if i hadnt i might not have ever meet you" Megan realized what she said and blushed and looked at the ground. Then she continued to say "i would like to...would you?... i mean if you rather i didnt i can just stay in the day class..." He smiled and said " i would love you to join the night class...we could spend more time together.." That made megan blush even deeper a shade of red and she said "alright then ill join you..i mean the night class..." "ill have the headmaster send your things over or send someone to get them tomorrow and ill have a new id made for you.." said kaname. Megan looked at him in the eyes and said "kaname are you sure about this?" He simply nodded and said "im sure about you" Megan blushed agian. He said "enjoy your shower." Megan nodded and went to get a shower, after he heard the water turn on he left for sun dorm to get some new cloths for her, but before he left he layed a red rose on the bed for her.

Megan stood in the shower and let the warm water run over her. She tried to collect her thoughts but all her thoughts had kaname in them. She smiled at the thought of him, she wanted him to be hers and not anyones elses. After she washed herself and her hair she turned off the water and stepped out. She towel dried her hair and then wrapped herself in the huge towel. She walked into kaname's bedroom, she found a single red rose laying on the bed. Megan walked over and picked it up, she smiled at the rose and layed it on the night stand. She then returned to the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then brushed her hair and dried it some more. Kaname had returned with some of megan's cloths. He placed them on the bed, he was about to walk over to the window when megan came out the bathroom singing to herself. She froze in mid step and sentence when she seen him. He eyes were locked on megan, she only had a towel wrapped around her. She blushed and said "um i..." she had no idea what to say. "i brought you some cloths and i talked to the headmaster for you..." said kaname. She went and grabbed the cloths and said "thank you kaname", she went to the bathroom and got dress. Kaname stood there just staired at the bathroom door, then he quickly composed him self. He wanted to kiss her at that moment but he was frozen at the sight of her in nothing but a towel and her hair still damp from the shower. He decieded that he would read a book to help his mind get back on track, he thought *after all im a gentlemen and these things must be taken slowly..ive come this far.. im not going to lose her now.* He sat on the chair and open his book and began to read.

About twenty minutes later megan came out the bathroom. She was dressed in a black flowy skirt that came down to her knees, her top was a dark red croset top that had long sleeves it was also v cut. she had on block stockings that came to her knees and boots that came half way up her calf. When she shut the bathroom door back kaname looked up at her, He smiled and closed his book. He then layed it back on the table, and stood up. Megan stood there for a minute and then said "kaname um thank you for being so nice...please just tell me if you get tired of me or if i become a burden...i mean i want..." He walked over to her and said "you dont need to thank me...and i will never get tired of you nor will you become a burden...and if i did not want you to be with me i would have not offered for you to join the night class nor would i have stopped class to find you when you went missing...but may i ask a favor?" Megan simply nodded as she was speechessly staired at kaname. He then asked "if you ever have a problem please come to me..." Megan nodded and said " this is all new to me kaname...ususally im told that im a bother or burden..." He took her hand in his as he said "whoever that person was is a fool..for not seeing what a amazing person you are..." She smiled at the sight of her hand in his, but then she realized that she didnt have a room here at the moon dorm. she looked up at kaname and said "Kaname where will i stay?... i mean i dont have a room here in the moon dorms.." "if you like you can stay in my room with me...thats if you want to be with me..." Megan smiled and nodded, then she said "i would love that..." Kaname smiled and said "me too..." Just then megan's stomach growled, kaname gave a small laugh and said "shall we go out to diner?" Megan said "that depends..." He wait on her to finish. She looked at him and said "Do i get to spend the whole night with you" Kaname smiled and said "of course..."

He lead her off the acadamey grounds into the town that was just beside it. She followed right beside him. Kaname then stopped and looked at her. Megan stopped and looked at him in confusion. He then asked "where would you like to eat at?" She looked around and then said "surprise me...im sure where ever it is it will be great." They walked to a restraunt that was on the edge of town. They ate diner and out the widow they sat by they had a veiw of the valley. Megan kept looking at kaname without realizing that she was. Kaname looked up one time just in time to catch her, she blushed and took a sip of her chapane. After time they were walking though town, kaname kept looking at megan, she seemed lost in thought. Megan was thinking that this was the greatest night ever. She bodly reached and laced her fingers through kaname's. She was afriad because she never felt like this for anyone ever. Kaname smiled and sqeezed his hand around hers. They were on their way back to the acadamey when kaname stopped and said "i woul like to show you something..." Megan nodded and let kaname lead her to the very out skirts of the town, they walked up a small path that led to the top of a small hill. Right before they got to the top kaname told megan to close her eyes and she did. He carefully guided her to the top making sure she didnt trip. When they got there he faced her toward the town. He let go of her and said "Now open your eyes..." Megan slowly opened her eyes and when she did she was greeted by the night sky. She gazed up at the heavens she wathed as the stars sparkeled around the full moon. she smile and said "this is amamzing..." He walked up beside her and took her hand in his. They stood there for a few minutes just gazing at the stars, well megan was gazing at the stars kaname was watching megan. He smiled as he watched her smile at the stars. When the sky started to light they went back to the moon dorm.

When they arrived megan got her sleep cloths and went to change in the bathroom while kaname changed in his room. after she chaged she stood there for a minute just thinking, She really like kaname and she wondered if he felt the same. She decieded that she was going to look at the future and try to forget the past. When she came out the bathroom she noticed that kaname was pulling the curtians closed. Then he went over to the bed he turned and faced megan who had stopped and was looking at him with uncertian eyes. He then asked "are you alright?" "yes...i just..."she trailed off. "what is it?" he asked. "this is just new to me and to be honest ive never felt as safe as i do with you." said megan. He smiled and said "im glad" He then held out his arms for her, she hesitated for a minute. She sighed and went into his arms. She let him pull her to the bed, then she climbed in and got in the bed right bed her. He pulled the covers up over them, he wrapped his arms around her and plulled her close. Megan was afriad that the nightmare that haunts her might come back but she snuggled close to him with a smile, he kissed her head. Megan layed her head on his chest, as she dozed off to sleep she whispered "sweet dreams kaname". Megan didnt her his reponse because she was already asleep. He replied "sweet dreams...my love"

Kisara:*gasp* she doesnt know?...that soo sweet but sad at the same time...

Me: i know! lol but anyway please read and review...

Kisara: i have to go for now but i might come back...bye bye *walks away*

me: great now i is all alone *sad face* anyway please review...


	6. Chapter 6

Me: well things are starting to pick up pace...so disclaimer?

zero: eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or the characters...just her story line and her characters..

me: O.o zero? where did you come from? and thanks

zero:just got here and whatever

**Chapter 6**

***megan's nightmare/pov***

I open my eyes to a ballroom, it was beautiful room. I was in a royal blue ball gown, my hair layed down over my shoulders. When I walked into view of everyone they all bowed and showed there respect their respect to me. "Please enjoy the party" i said. Then the party continued. A guy walked up to me up to me, it was him, demetri. A guy adpoted by nobles, but he was no noble. "good evening...megan". I only smiled at him.

Later I was standing on the balconly looking over the lake into the night. Then someone came up behind me and said "i was hoping you and i could atleast pretend to get along in public." "in public?" i asked He nodded and said "its not like anyone could actually love someone like you" i staired at him and said "whats that supposed to mean?" he laughed and said "your only ment to be a trophy...a mear peice of proprty" I couldnt believe that he was being so hateful. I went to walk away when he grabbed my arm, His grib was so tight that it hurt. I tried to pull away but his grib only tightened, i winced at the pain. He spun me around to face him "dont you dare walk away from me..." he yelled at me. It was hurting my feelings the way i was being treated and talked to. I didnt know alot about love but there was no way this was it, and then i decieded that it doesnt exsist except for in books. "im out of here.." i said. He laughed and said "oh really? where are you going? who in the world would want you? im all you have since your parents died.." "i would rather be alone and im going anywhere but here.." i said. I tried agian to pull away but this time he drawed back his hand and slapped me across my face so hard that it knocked me to the grounf. I pulled meself to my feet and ran i held my face as the tears came down my cheecks.

***Reality/no ones pov***

Megan sat striaght up gasping for air, she was clutching each side of her head. Her eyes wide open, she forgot she was with kaname all she knew was fear right now. Kaname opened his eyes when he felt megan leave all of a sudden. He also heard her gasping for air almost as if she was being chocked. He didnt sense a threat, he sat up and looked for her. Megan was out of bed, she was now huddled agianst the wall by the window with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped them. She was still gasping for air she also crying. Kaname was now concerned, at first he didnt see her. Then he got out of bed and went to her, he kneeled down infront of her. Megan whispered "please dont hit me agian.." She didnt know that it was kaname infront of her, her senses was blinded by fear. He didnt say anything at first, he need to figure out how to calm her down and what happen. Kaname reached out his hand and took her shaking hand in his. He wanted to be sure that she wasnt afriad of him. Megan's head snapped up and looked at him with teary eyes. When she didnt try to pull away he quickly but gently pulled her into his arms. Cradling her in his arms he went and sat in a chair and held her in his lap. Megan now knew that kaname was there she grabbed on his shirt and held on, in fear that it was only her imagination. Kaname strocked her back and held her close, he then said "megan...please calm down...im here whatever it is that scared you i will protect you from it.." Megan thought *but how can you protect me from nightmares?*. He held her while he kept strocking her back, slowly she was able to breath agian. Megan pushed agianst his chest so she could face him, she looked into his eyes. He let his arms fall so they were wrapped around her waist. "whats wrong?" asked kaname. Megan looked down at his chest and said "it was a nightmare...of the past..." He placed his hand on her face and tilted so that she looked at him and asked "why didnt you wake me?" "because to honest that nightmare felt so real..." said megan. She picked her hand up and placed it over kaname's, she sighed, closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "why dont you tell me what happen..." said kaname. Megan opened her eyes and said "well it was shortly after my parents had died..i was at a ball..and..and he was there...and he ended up hitting me..so hard i was knocked to the ground..i got up and ran.." It was quite for a minute, they just staired at each other. Then kaname said "who dared to lay a hand on you?" He was mad but he knew that anger would only frighten her, he also didnt want the past to make her fear him. Megan placed her hand on kaname's face and said " he's in the past and im not afriad of you..." Then she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "no one should have ever hit...thats unforgivable..im glad your not afriad of me...i dont want to lose you so soon.." said kaname. Megan gave a small smile and said "kaname...Im yours as long as you want me..." she blushed. He leaned into her hand and said "then you will be here forever.." Megan Smiled and said "kaname this is all new to me...ive never felt this.." "its alright.." said kaname.

About that the time the sun finally started to set. Megan looked toward the window at the ray of sunlight that was coming through. "im sorry that i woke you up...but im glad you did" said megan "its alright...are you alright now?" asked kaname. Megan nodded and said "As long as your with me...ill never be afriad of anything agian." Megan then got off kaname lap and asked "what do we have planned for the night?" He smiled as he seen the fear in her eyes fade away and then he said "i have to check my emails and respond to the ones that demand my attention...after that nothing...why?" Megan shook her head and said "while you check your emails ill go us some breakfast.." He nodded and said "or i can have it brought up here..." Megan smiled and nodded quickly. He called for him and megan breakfast, then they went to his study. He went and sat at his desk and megan walked over to the book shelf. Then she asked "do you have any manga?" He looked up and said "not here...but the library does..." "ill go and see what they have...ill be back.." said megan. He nodded and said "dont forget our breakfast is on the way..so dont be long..." He had already told the others of the night class about megan. She went and changed out of her sleep wear and into her regular cloths. Megan walked over to kaname, He thought she was going to give him a hug but she leaned over and kissed him on the cheeks. He gave a soft smile and hugged her. Then her turned his attention back to his computer.

Megan was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone. He was carrying a small stack of books. "oh im sorry..my mind was somewhere else" said megan. She kneeled down and helped pick up the books, she noticed they were manga. "its quite alright" said the guy. Megan looked at him as she handed him the books, he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Im takuma...you must be megan" said takuma. Megan smiled and said "yes...I noticed you have manga..are they yours?" Takuma nodded with a smile. "where did you get them?" asked megan. "I orderd them...the library doesnt have the ones i was looking for..." said takuma. Megan nodded and said "i was jush on my way to the library .." "if you do not wish to go all the way to the library i have a huge collction of manga and other books" said takuma "really?" asked megan. Takuma nodded and asked "would you like to see them?" Megan nodded and then followed takuma to his room. Megan stopped at the door and asked "dont you have a room mate? wont he mind if i come in?" takuma shook his head and said "he's not here right now and even if he was i doubt he would mind." Megan nodded and went in the room. He showed her to the giant book shelf that was on his side of the room. She also seen that he was interested in alot of diffrent things, no real theme to the room. She looked around and seen his bed neatly made and the other messy, on the nightstand next to takumas bed was a book and the nightstand beside the other bed had a box of pocky on it. She stood infront of the book shelf looking at the books and manga. Megan had read some of them and others she hadnt so she turned to takuma who was sorting books and placing them on the shelf and asked "Do you have any that you would recommend?" He turned to her with a smile and said "well i just finished this series.." he pointed out the manga then he continued "but if your interested in other books i have some great ones too.." Megan looked manga he pointed out it was titled black bird. She smiled and said "i think ill read it..." He handed her the first three and asked "would you like to take all of them with you?" Megan shook her head and then asked "what book are you reading?" He glanced back at the book and said "its by dan brown..its called the da vinchi code.." "i love his work..i recently finished angels and demons" Takuma smiled and said "I havent read that one yet..was it good?" "yes it was amazing...how is the da vichi code?" asked megan. "its great so far...would you like to read it when im done?" asked takuma "that would be great..thank you..." takuma nodded and smiled. "well i think ill go back and read these..." said megan "ok..just let me know when you finished and ill give the rest.." Megan nodded and headed for the door, she walked in the hall the turned and then turned back to takuma and asked " takuma may i ask a favor?" He turned to face her and said "of course...what is it?" "i dont remember which way kaname's room is...could you show me?" asked megan. He smiled and placed the books down. He walked over and said "of course...right this way...ill carry those books for you.." He carried the books and lead her to kaname's room.

When they arrived infront of the doors to kaname's room takuma turned to megan and said "this is it.." Megan smiled and said "thank you agian..." "anytime" takuma said with a smile. Then he knocked on the door. "enter" a voice called from behind the doors. Takuma opened the door for megan and followed her in. They walked into the study, Kaname looked up from his computer. Takuma placed the books on the small table and said "we bumped into each other and i showed her my manga collection..then she couldnt remember her way so i brought her lord kaname.." "thank you takuma..."said kaname. Then takuma left, megan was looking at kaname. "he is really nice...and he has a huge collection of manga.." said megan "did you find any that intrest you?" asked kaname while he typed. Megan sighed and said "yes..one called black bird...have you read it?" "no but he is always getting new ones" said kaname. Megan nodded. Kaname was still looking at his computer. Megan sighed and grabbed her new book and curled up on the couch. Kaname drank his coffee and contiued his work. A few minutes they both stopped what they were doing and ate breakfast, then they returned to what they were doing. About two hours later kaname finished his work, he noticed that megan was now back in her sleep cloths and now looking out the window, he watched as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Kaname shut off his computer and stood from his desk, megan turned and walked over to him. "so what now?" asked megan "whatever you wish.." said kaname. Megan reached out and took kaname by the hand, and lead him back to bedroom, then over the bed. She climbed up on the huge bed, then she held out her arms and said "then lets just hold each other for now...till we think of something" kaname climbed on the bed and let megan take him in her arms. He leaned agianst her as she wrapped her arms around him. She was leaning up agianst the head board. He drapped one arm over her stomach and the other around her back. Megan kept running her fingers through his hair, before long he closed his eyes and dozed off. Megan leaned and seen that he was asleep, she smiled. She kissed him on his head, then she leaned on his head. "i love you kaname.." Megan then fell asleep holding kaname.

Zero: stupid vampire

Me: Dont say that about kaname!

Zero: whatever...stupid pure blood

me:*slaps zero* please review


	7. Chapter 7

Me: well finally chapter seven

zero:*sighs ad rolls his eyes*

me: stop being co crumpy! just give the disclaimer...

zero: eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or its characters...just her characters and the story line

me:he so mean *sad face*

**Chapter seven **

***First night as a night class student***

Megan yawned and opened her eyes to find kaname still asleep on her chest. She smiled and glanced at the clock, it was five in the evening. Night classes started at seven, they had two hours to take showers and get ready. Megan shook kaname but he only sighed and snuggled closer. "kaname...wake up.." said megan. He stirred and sighed. "come on..we have class in two hours and we have to get ready.." said megan. He looked up at her and said "i do not think that it will take two hours to get ready my dear." Megan nodded and said "true but i still have to go get my night class uniform and we both have to get a shower..." "your uniforms hasn't been delivered yet?" asked kaname. Megan shook her head. Just then a knock came at his door, he sighed and just looked at the door, Then he said "enter".

The doors opened and takuma came in followed by a guy that megan hadnt meet yet he had red hair and pale blue eyes. Kaname turned his head to face them but he didnt get up. Megan looked that way also. Takuma and the guy was carring some boxes, takuma walked up front. They sat the boxes side of kaname's dresser and then turned to face them. "we brought megan's uniforms...they were just delivered to the moon dorms.." said takuma. the other guy just stood in silence to takuma's left. "thank you" said megan. Takuma smiled and then left with the other guy closing the door behind them. kaname sighed and closed his eyes agian. "come one kaname...no need to be lazy.." said megan. "im not lazy...i just would rather stay right here than go to class..." said kaname. Megan smiled and kissed the top of his head and said "come on..." Kaname yawned and got up, he stood streched. Megan sat there just looking at kaname, then she got out of bed and stretched. She walked over to the boxes and un boxed her uniform laying them on the bed. Kaname walked over to her and asked "would you like some help?" Megan shook her head and said "no thats ok...you can go get your shower.." She turned and kissed his cheek. *i could ask her to join me in the shower..no..i must be patient...later i shall ask her to become my lover...* kaname thought. and then he said "alright..i shall not be long..." Megan nodded and turned her attention back to the boxes. Kaname turned and went to the bathroom, he went and turned on the water. While he let it heat up he took of his cloths and then got into the shower. He washed his hair and then his body. He then stood there letting the water run over him while he collected his thoughs. The image of megan smiling at him was all he seen, but then he frowned when the image of her when she had that nightmare how terrified she looked. He wanted to know who had hurt megan and why she was still scared of him. *nothing will ever hurt my megan agian...i will destroy it* thought kaname. He sighed and turned of the water, then he stepped out and dried his hair. Then he dried off and put on his boxers and his uniform pants and belt. He came out the bathroom. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his black botton shirt. Megan turned and seen that kaname didnt have a shirt on and his back wasd turned to her. She staired for a minute secretly wishing he would turn to face her, then she grabbed her uniform and fresh garments, then went to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and took off her cloths, then she got in the shower. she smiled at the thought of kaname being hers and hers alone. Then demetri's voice came into her head "no one will ever love you...". It kept repeating in her head over and over. She sighed and thought *he cant be right...i refuse to believe it...but kaname is out of my league..maybe im just fooling myself...but i wont let the past keep me from future...i just hope that kaname is apart of my future..though i really dont see one with out him* She washed her hair and herself. Megan turned of the water and got out, she dried off and dried her hair. Then she put on her night class uniform, and went back to kaname's room. When she walked out she found him sitting in the chair waiting. "you really didnt have to wait on me...im sure i could have found my way." said megan. Kaname stood up and said " I dont mind...do you not want to walk with me?" Megan shook her head and said "now kaname if i didnt want to walk with you why would have agreed to stay in your room?" She smiled and walked over to where he was. "true...shall we?" asked kaname holding out his hand. Megan took it and said "it would be my pleasure...do i need to call you lord kaname?" Kaname shook his head and said "no its not nesscary" Megan nodded and grabbed her new notebook. Then she walked to the gates of the moon dorms hand in hand with kaname. When they arrived the others were already there. She seen takuma turned and smiled at them, then he said "good evening lord kaname and megan" Megan nodded, she was suddenly nervous she sensed that the whole night class was vampires. She wasnt afriad she was just nervous. "good evening takuma" said kaname. The guy that megan had seen takuma was with walked up beside takuma, a small girl followed him, she had strawberry blonde pig tails and her bangs hung in her face. Takuma smiled and them too and said "this senri and rima...senri, rima this is megan." Then a blonde guy walked up he had ice blue eyes, he was followed buy a with orange hair, he was also really tall. "im hanabusa..." said the blonde guy. "and this is akatsuki" said hanabusa pointing at the tall guy with orange hair. Akatsuki smiled and waved at megan. Then a girl with long dirty blonde hair walked up. "this is ruka" said akatsuki. ruka gave a quick smile to megan.

Then they started to hear the frantic screams on the other side of the gates. "its the day.." said senri with a sigh. "you mean my fans..." said hanabusa with a smile. Megan nodded and kaname gave her hand a light squeeze to remind her that he was right beside her. Then gates opened and the screams increased. Hanabusa then stepped up front and started out. He was followed by akatsuki and the others. He greeted the day class or his fans as he called them. Megan follwed right beside kaname, she kept her eyes forward but couldnt help but to hear the things some girls were saying. "well looks like she did reappear..it would have been better if she had really disappeared..." said a girl. "yea its not another girl. "even though she is part of the night class now she is still a freak and a no body...she still doesnt matter...not to anyone" said a girl. "yea i bet she's just a toy for out beloved kaname...he will probaly get bored with her soon.. i mean look at her..." said a girl. At that megan glanced toward them, kaname noticed and pulled her close to him. Megan looked down at the ground and kept walking. Kaname knew that comment bothered megan. Out of that group of girls that said those things only one was truly glaring at megan.

***IN CLASS***

Kaname sat in his usaual chair beside the window, megan sat at the place right infront of him. The other took there usual seats, except takuma who sat on the other side of megan. Megan looked up in confusion and he smile and toko his seat. Megan glanced at kaname who gave a gentle smile, she smiled back at him. Then the professor walked in and said "good evening class" Then he began his lecture.

***IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE***

"you must be the new night class member...i see that you already have apporval from the head of the night class...welcome to cross acadamey.." said the headmaster. The girl standing infront of him nodded and said "yes i am nikki sterling..." said nikki. "sterling?" asked the headmaster. nikki nodded. "do u know megan sterling?" asked the headmaster. "yes i am her sister..." said nikki. "She didnt tell me that she had a sister...i dont want trouble for her..." said the head master. "well she doesnt really know that i exsist.." said nikki. The headmaster gave a her a confused look and said "would you please explain?" nikki nodded and said "I am two years older than her in human years...our mother and father sent me away on a mission...megan was born two years after i left...appearently some bad things happened while i was away...when i returned i found that our parents had died and some other bad things that i even dont know about...so i had to track megan down...and that's how i ended up here.." The headmaster nodded and said "well alright..i hope things work out for you two...you need to go change into your night class uniform if your going to make class tonight." Nikki nodded just then a knock came at the door. "come in" called the headmaster. A member of the night class came in, "lord kaname sent me to make sure you found your room and made it class.." said the guy. Nikki nodded , then the headmaster spoke "oh by the way nikki...your invited to the halloween costum gathering...its four days from now..its a event that allow the day and night class to mingle..." "ill be there headmaster...have a good evening.." said nikki. "you too and enjoy class..." said the headmaster with a smile. NIkki went to her room and changed into her uniform and headed for class.

***back in class***

Megan and takuma was having a conversation on the topic that the professor was, kaname was reading a book on the topic. When the door opened megan looked and seen a guy enter, she seen him earlier. She went to turn her attention back takuma when a girl walked into class. The girl immediatly caught megan's attention, the girl looked at megan and smiled. Then she took a seat that was dianogle from megan. Megan could sense that she was just that the girl was just like her. Megan noticed that the girl kept glancing at her. Megan adjusted so that she was closer to kaname. "are you ok megan?" asked takuma. Megan looked at takuma and said "um yes...ill be fine im sure". Kaname looked up at megan and she gave him a reassuring smile. The rest of class megan couldnt focus. Hours later class ended. Megan walked with kaname's arm around her waist. He was carrying her notebook. Kaname looked at megan was stairing at the ground lost in confusion. "whats wrong?" asked kaname. Megan looked up to answer him when the new girl came walking by. She glanced at megan and then kept walking. Megan staired at the after the girl. Kaname looked at the girl that megan was looking at then back at megan. "megan?" asked kaname Megan looked at him and said "yes?" "what is it?" asked kaname "nothing...well im not really sure...but can we talk later about it?" said megan. kaname nodded and said " alright...but are you alright?" Megan smiled, grabbed his hand and said " yes..." They went back to the moondorms, everyone went to their rooms.

"i have to talk to the headmaster...but i will return.." said kaname. Megan turned to kaname and asked "ok..ill wait for you" kaname took megans hand in his and said "no...you go ahead and goto bed...ill return soon..." "then ill see you when you get back...dont take too long" said megan. Kaname leaned and kissed her head and said "ill be back soon..." He made sure megan made it back to their room. Then he left to go talk to the headmaster, he wanted to ask about the new girl. Megan went and changed into her sleep cloths, she then went and cshut the curtains. She went and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Megan went and climbed into the king sized bed. She snuggled under the huge covers and went to sleep. About a hour later kaname came back, He went and changed into his sleep cloths. When he looked at the bed he didnt see megan, so he walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and found megan, he smiled and climbed into the bed. Megan stirred as kaname pulled her into his arms. "kaname?" sleeply asked megan. "shhh..go back to sleep..im back.." whispered kaname. Megan layed one arm across his chest and tucked the other up under her. "welcome back kaname.." megan said as she fell asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head and said its good to be back. He laced his fingers through hers and layed their hands on his chest. Then he fell asleep.

zero:stupid vampires

me:zero your a vampire...

zero*glares at me*

Me:*sweats* meanie! anyway please review

zero:im out of here

me:fine! :-P


	8. Chapter 8

me: well zero is gone and now I alone agian

kisara: now..now..you have me...

me: *gasp* KISARA! Yay! Your back

Kisara: eternalpureblood does not own vampire knight or the characters...just her storyline and her characters….of course I came back I just went to get pizza and I brought it for both of us J

Me: aw thanks you're the best *takes a slice*

**chapter 8**

***the night of the party***

The party was held at night it started at eight and went to five in the morning. Everyone from the day was there along with the members of the night class. The music started and people started dancing. Nikki stood on the side of the dance floor looking around *im sure she will be here later..* she thought. Just then she noticed a guy that was dressed as james bond he had silver hair and lavender eyes. Nikki smiled to herself as she noticed that she had caught his attention. She walked outside for some fresh air and a chance to look for megan. Once outside she noticed that she could see kaname coming but it was only a few guys walking with him. "hello.." a voice said that caught her attention. Nikki turned to face the guy she had seen earlier. "hello…" said nikki

"im zero kiryu"

"im nikki sterling….well are you a fan of james bond?"

"not really….what about….you don't like vampires"

Nikki laughed "not really…..i mean I have nothing against them…and you?"

"I hate vampires…." He noticed her gaze was looking at kaname

"so anyway are you a new member of the day class?"

"no….the night class…"

Zero cut his eyes a her. "now…now…why such a hateful look?" she stepped closer to zero, he froze.

"im not a vampire…and I have no interest in that one…but you shouldn't hate what your becoming"

Then she stepped back to look at him, she winked and went back into the party. Zero was left speechless and alone. Nikki walked back into the party and went to find kaname. Once she found him she walked up to him

"hello lord kaname"

"good evening..you must be the new member.."

"yes…thank you for allowing me to join..lord kaname….im nikki sterling.."

"sterling?"

"yes…but let's not ruin the fun.."

She smiled and walked off, then it was just kaname and hanabusa standing there. Hanabusa looked at kaname in confusion.

"lord kaname does she know megan?"

"im not sure…but I intend to find out…but until we know more I would like for you to keep an eye on her"

"if that is what you wish lord kaname" He bowed and walked off. Just then Kaname seen rima enter the room, she was followed by ruka and megan. Megan looked like she was dreading the party, but once she spotted kaname she smiled. She was dressed as the queen of hearts, which consist of a black and white ball gown with hearts on it. Megan was making her way to kaname when nikki walked into her path. Little did anyone know of the unexpected guest that was watching megan like prey.

"hello megan…."

"do I know you?"

"you should…but I guess you wouldn't know me"

"who are you?"

"a sterling just like you.."

"that's impossible…im the last of the sterling family…."

"actually theres a lot to the story that you don't know.."

"like who you are.."

"im nikki sterling….your older sister.."

"that's impossible…mother and father would have told me about you….."

"theres a lot to the story….if I would have known about their death I would have returned.."

"you're a liar.."

"im not megan ive heard what you been through..i know and I understand how you must feel…"

"you don't understand anything…and don't you dare even think you know anything about me…"

Megan turned and headed for the side door, once kaname seen her he followed her. Nikki was also right behind her.

"megan please wait…I can explain eveything…somethings you wont want to know" said nikki

"no…no you cant" said megan

"is something wrong?" asked kaname as he walked up beside megan

"not at all lord kaname." Said nikki

"whatever…we are done here…." Megan went to walk away and nikki grabbed her

"megan we need to talk…"

"let me go…we have nothing to talk about…"

"your wrong…."

"prove it…."

"how can I do that?...i havent been there…I…"

"I know and that's my point…what was I supposed to do?"

"megan please calm down" said kaname

"just listen to megan.." said nikki

"no…I cant….i.."

"come on megan lets go back to the party….."

"yes"

"but megan…" said nikki as kaname stepped between them. He held out his hand to megan and she took it with a smile. They walk off leaving nikki behind. Zero came and found her again. Nikki hand noticed him yet.

"well that could have gone better…" said nikki

"what could have?" asked zero

"it's a long story….and some of it you might think poorly of me.." said nikki

"I seriously doubt that…so why are you so intrested in megan?" asked zero

"arent we confident….and she's my sister….i was away when she was born." Said nikki

"ah…so do you have a plan?" asked zero

"no at this point im just making it up..so tell me more about you…" said nikki as she stepped closer

"why?" asked zero

Nikki smiled and said "because I know what I want"

They ended up hanging outside most of the party just talking.

***BACK AT THE PARTY***

kaname and megan walked back into the ballroom hand in hand. They danced and talk to a bunch of people. Megan kept noticing a girl looking at kaname, she didn't like it at all. Kaname lead megan to the side of the dance floor, he was about to say something. Then the girl approached them, she had long blonde hair and navy eyes, she was dressed as a belly dancer. Megan locked her eyes on this girl, she was a member of the day class.

"um..hello..kaname.." said the girl, she didn't even look at megan

"good evening.." said kaname casually. He had his arm around megan

"um..kaname…would you…dance with me?" the girl asked as she locked her eyes on megan. Kaname looked at megan

"go have fun kaname….ill be fine" said megan. He nodded and went to dance with the girl. Megan watched them for a minute and then decieded to find something else.

*now that I have him away from her….* the girl thought and then said "kaname…you know im probably better than she is…" said the girl. Kaname looked at her but said nothing

"I mean she not like the rest of us….she so different….and she not good enough for you…" said the girl

"is that why you asked me to dance?" asked kaname

"kaname I want to be with you and im better than she is and better for you.." said the girl. Kaname stopped the dance.

"don't ever talk bad about megan again….have a good evening.." said kaname and he walked off to find megan. Little did he know that she had heard everything. He found her heading for the door.

"megan where are you going?" asked kaname

"I um.. I really just don't want to be in there anymore.." said megan

"dance with me?...then we can go" said kaname as he held out his hand and gave her a gentle smile. She smile and nodded. She took his hand and he lead them back into the ballroom. He gently spun them onto the dance floor. The girl from earlier was dancing right beside them, she kept looking at kaname. Megan sighed.

"I um overheard what she was saying while you two were dancing.." whispered so only kaname could hear.

"she was wrong" said kaname

"kaname…do you really think that?...even though im so broken that I might not ever be able to be fixed…?" said megan she looked at the ground as they continued dancing

"yes…of course I do….do you care about me?" asked kaname.

"yes…I care for you more than I care for anyone in this world including myself…" said megan

"prove it…become mine and no one else's….let me show you the meaning of love…let me show you the warmth that you bring to me " said kaname

"I would love to be yours kaname" said megan as she blushed. Kaname stopped the dance and megan looked at him in confusion. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, at first she was shocked and then she melted under his touch and kissed back. It was just a small kiss, kaname ended it and looked at megan. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. Megan looked to her left to find the girl from earlier glaring at her. Megan hugged kaname tighter and just smiled, she didn't care about that girl anymore because he was now hers. Megan and kaname continued dancing, soon it was a real slow dance. Megan was in kaname arms leaning agianst his chest as they rocked back and forth on the dance floor. They had completely forgotten the world around them. Megan sighed and closed her eyes.

"are you alright?" asked kaname

"im just a little tired…" said megan

"how about we leave and go back…it is after almost time for the party to end…" said kaname

"mkay…" said megan sleepily. They went and said their goodbyes to the headmaster and everyone. Then they left for the moon dorms. Neither of them aware they were being watched.

Kisara: *munching on pizza* who's the mystery person? And who the heck is nikki?

Me: it wouldn't be a mystery if I told you..and you will just have to keep reading

Kisara: ok..ok…and its about time that they got together J

Me: yesh I know J but anyway please read and review..

Kisara: see you guys next chapter J


End file.
